bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toa Donko
MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Your User page Ok, I know you are a spanish speaker. I think on your user page where you wrote "and we (the users in Spanish) can not alone", I think you mean "Can not do it alone" or"Can not fix them alone". I'm just trying to help. For your convinience, I have copied the following message into spanish below, just in case you don't understand something. I have copied it and translated it off of Dictionary.com, so if it doesn't make sence, blame them. Para tu convinience, he copiado el mensaje siguiente en español abajo, apenas en caso que no entiendes algo. Lo he copiado y lo he traducido apagado de Dictionary.com, así que si no tiene sentido, los culpo. Autorización, sé que eres un locutor español. Pienso en tu página del usuario donde escribiste el " y (los usuarios en español) no podemos alone" , Te pienso " malo; No puede hacerlo el alone" or" No puede fijarlos el alone". Apenas estoy intentando ayudar. -- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) If you do not understand anything, the fault is of the translator of Google. If you understand the following, díselo to Panakalego. I have to put the logo in the es.bionicle.wiki, but not as like to do it.--Toa D. 21:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I didn't mean to be offensive. Its just, sence you are a spanish speaker and your native language is spanish, I used Dictionary.com to translate it for you. I don't know how well you speak/type English. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I have alot of Mexicans in my school and I know how hard it is for them to speak/type English so much, when their native language is spanish. I was just trying to be helpful.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 17:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Chief Panakalego--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Wait wait wait. PL isn't the chief admin yet. He probably will be, but he isn't yet, and until then, don't go around saying he is. We don't have a chief admin, so if you're looking for someone to go to with a problem, you can go to any admin. But just not LegoLover, because it may be a while before you get a response. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::The vote just started, I still have plenty of time left to lose (I don't think I should call it losing, maybe just not gaining chiefship). But yeah, LegoLover is on the brink of demotion. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:39, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Voting requirements Sorry, you do not meet the voting requirements, so your vote for Site Leader has been removed. Please click here to find out how to meet the voting requirements. Thanks in advance. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'm no good when it comes to logos. Asl Panaka or Auserv.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I will talk to them.--Toa D. 02:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Spanish I lived in Mexico for three years, so I do speak it, but it's a bit rusty now. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I can understand it without much problem, but I doubt I'd be able to write an article with it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::I can do that. Are you changing the image, or trying to get it to show on the main page? Oh, and one more question - are you translating to English yourself, or using an online translator? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it looked like an internet translator. I can never find a good translator. Try running it back into Spanish to see. Maybe you should type your messages in Spanish too - they're really hard to read. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku''']]{Whine Here} { } 23:14, 8 January 2009 (UTC)